


Pilot & Co-Pilot

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia knows how to handle the <i>Falcon</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot & Co-Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "percussive maintenance"

The rattle started as soon as the _Millennium Falcon_ had left the atmosphere, followed seconds later by an indicator light that began to blink at irregular intervals. Han listened for a moment, then decided that particular panel wasn’t necessary enough for him to reach over to the co-pilot’s console and fix it.

Only to hear a muttered curse from the seat beside him, and a small hand to smack the offending light sharply. “Don’t give me that,” Leia said, to the freighter. “We just recalibrated all your systems.”

Han grinned, broadly. “I love you.”

His wife grinned back. “I know.”

THE END


End file.
